


Fall

by huashan



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: 1880s, Arranged Marriage, M/M, idk this is... ok ig lol, taemin ran away before getting married idk there isn't much to tag, written in 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23333326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huashan/pseuds/huashan
Summary: It takes less than seconds to fall back into him.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Lee Taemin
Kudos: 10





	Fall

**Author's Note:**

> this is VERY old (2016) and bad too i guess but... ksoo in a top hat
> 
> Warning: Europe during the late XIX century with arranged marriages between people of the same sex lol
> 
> im @gothxingsoo on twt

Kyungsoo hears the doors open and a few gasps resound in the crowd, he turns.

The other still glides on the floor, looking effortlessly light, precise, elegant. Kyungsoo pushes his right hand deep into his pocket and clenches his left around Jongin's waist. Jongin moves closer to his side as he keeps conversing with Baekhyun, Kyungsoo looks at them but soon his eyes trail back in the middle of the room. Staring at him feels like taking a deep breath of fresh air, even though Kyungsoo knows it shouldn't be like that, not after all that's happened.

"...right, Kyungsoo?" Kyungsoo snaps his head to look at Jongin and nods, still dazed by the mess of thoughts tangling in his skull. He smiles for good measure, but the hold on Jongin becomes less daunting, irrationally and hopefully less noticeable.

He makes the mistake of turning again and the pair of eyes looking back at him make the air in the room all too torrid, too arid to survive, his gaze burns and Kyungsoo gulps loudly, trying to hydrate his dry throat.

"I'll go take a glass of the champagne father imported from France, shall I bring some over?"

"Thank you." Jongin smiles, Kyungsoo smiles back leaving a fond squeeze on his waist. The click of his dress shoes on the inlaid cold marble echoes in his ears and muffles all the sounds around him, as he walks up to one of the waiters moving around the room with the glasses on an elaborate silver tray. He stops briefly when he sees a figure inching closer to his right.

"You should have greeted me, you're the host" Kyungsoo doesn't look, he tries to block everything out, but all he really does is give more space to the other's loud presence to shine. He takes two glasses from the tray and takes a sip from one of them. He looks around himself again, trying to become a little more comfortable with his surroundings, he succeeds, but all his efforts vanish with a click of tongue from his right and his mind blanks, leaving only fuzzy faces to fill the spacious room, not even Jongin makes it and he's not surprised.

"Welcome to our engagement party." Kyungsoo huffs sarcastically before taking a second sip from his glass, attempting to wash those words back into his throat. The other hums and moves around Kyungsoo until they're face to face, Kyungsoo gives him a once-over and snorts at the deep burgundy suit the other is wearing.

"You don't need eccentric fabrics to attract the attention anymore, everyone here knows who you are"

"You've always said warm colours suit me," he says and Kyungsoo can't deny the flash of blurred memories flooding his mind. He moves his gaze up once and gives a scrupulous look at the taller's features, he pauses on his lips and his sanity wavers, his doom gets closer. He raises his glass back to his lips, but the taller takes it out of his hand and pushes it against his own red, enticing ones. His fat bottom lip smudges against the crystal, he throws his head back and the untamed perfection of his gold skin peeks out of the collar of his familiar beige linen shirt. Kyungsoo can't look away, can't do anything but stare dumbly at the other's Adam's apple move with every loud gulp of alcohol.

His hands itch to grab him and push him against himself, where he belongs.

_It's not the perfume of spring blooming around him, it's not the hushed sound of the wind blowing through the light green of the trees that raises chills on his skin. He looks down on the trimmed grass of the thriving gardens and at the splotch of deep orange standing out amongst it._

_He takes off his shoes and leaves them on one of the wooden benches, he runs the few meters between them, the beige linen shirt he wears clings to his chest and he opens the collar to breathe a bit better. Taemin looks up and smiles, his bangs are too long and he has to move his head a couple of times before getting it out the way, his blond hair reflects the soft May sunlight. Kyungsoo sits down and cradles the other's face in his hands, he laughs and leaves a small peck on his chapped lips and then another and one more. His fingers run through the other's blond, silky waves of sunshine and Taemin raises himself until he's kneeling in front of him._

_"Welcome back" He whispers through a smile, looking Kyungsoo deep in his dark happy curved eyes._

_"Home sweet home"_

The turquoise china vase, standing on the opposite side of the room, takes Taemin's place in his field of vision, the blond trails a lingering caress on his shoulder and the sole glass of champagne trembles in Kyungsoo's unforgivingly hard grip. He moves his eyes to the left and isn't surprised to catch a deep frown on Jongin's face.

He makes his way back to him and gives him the glass with a tight-lipped, apologetic stretch of lips. He could apologize, he knows he should, but he can't bring himself to lie straight to Jongin's face again. He doesn't touch him and doesn't look at him not even when he feels his sincere, gentle brown eyes bore holes in his face. The chuckle he hears is heart-breaking and he just keeps asking himself why can't he love Jongin instead. He glances unsure towards him and sees the younger stare into his glass, alone among the crowd congratulating him.

The guests keep moving closer to him, wishing him a happy marriage, he smiles and thanks them, making sure to keep his eyes on Jongin, his hands to himself and his mind out of the laughing man in flamboyant burgundy staring at him from the other side of the room. He doesn't dare to come near him again for the whole night, but Kyungsoo has already ordered the maids to prepare his old room in the villa, hoping that he'll stay there. At least for tonight.

A pat on his back dissolves the haze of his thinking, his father nods looking straight at him: a silent warning, making sure Kyungsoo doesn't fall out of his role in public.

Kyungsoo thanks the last guests leaving and leaves the butler to handle the rest. He climbs the stairs curling against the wall with his family's portraits to get to the second floor, Jongin has already retired in his room and Kyungsoo knocks on his door hoping to get the chance to talk to him.

Jongin's quiet _come in_ makes it through the door and the older opens it slowly, the long creaking breaches the deep silence but it doesn't manage to break its curse, on the other hand, the atmosphere becomes heavier and Kyungsoo torments his bottom lip with his teeth. Jongin seats in the armchair at the feet of his bed with his back to the door. His hands stop from undoing the buttons of his dark blue vest to fall on his thighs but his head stays high, looking into the mirror before him.

"I... I'm sorry, I left you alone to deal with the guests" Jongin's voice is little, but sure, hopeful, eager to be understood and weighed appropriately. Kyungsoo slumps his shoulders and keeps his eyes on the other's wide ones. He sees them shake and he has to walk closer to put his hands on them and make them stop. He gives them a reassuring squeeze.

"I don't want you to talk to him. I don't want you to look at him..." Kyungsoo sighs and tries to think about something to say. Nothing comes to mind and he chooses to let the usual uneasy silence, leading most of their conversations, seep between them once again. Jongin shakes his head and retakes the unbuttoning, "...Not when we're in public. You make me look like a fool." Kyungsoo shakes his head and furrows his eyebrows looking at Jongin through their reflection in the mirror. He parts his lips to explain himself but two knocks on the door make them jolt and turn. The person behind it enters the room without waiting for an answer.

The man steps in and sits down on Jongin's bed with an overly theatrical sigh. He takes off his deep red jacket and he folds it before posing it on the bed. Kyungsoo stares raptured, addicted to the natural refinement of the other's gestures.

Jongin laughs and looks at him

"Kyungsoo doesn't sleep here, this is my bed." The blond raises his gaze from his brother to Kyungsoo and a small glint of confusion shines in the warm hazel of his irises.

_"I don't want to keep staying here, doing nothing all day, waiting for you to marry me and then have to smile to every fucking old fart treating us like aristocrats"_

_"Come on,_ _Taemin, go dress-"_

_"I don't want to. I'm not coming, you can go alone to the party. I am going to be in my room, if my lord is interested" Taemin storms out of the room, leaving Kyungsoo to cover his eyes with his fingers and heave a deep sigh and to swallow the unheard pleads hanging from his lips. He looks down at his own fists clenching and unclenching in frustration. Why does he always have to be so difficult?_

Taemin breathes against his neck and whines quietly as he tangles his fingers with Kyungsoo's black short hair.

"Kyungsoo..." He repeats until it becomes a meaningless chaos of sounds booming in the hot air around them. Kyungsoo takes deep inhales, the familiar scent of wine and cinnamon wakes the path of memories forged in his mind. A flower in spring, a kiss in summer and a loss in fall. Taemin takes off his jacket and the soft, hushed rustling of the fabric dropping on the floor only contributes to the daze prevailing over Kyungsoo's soul and body.

Taemin's back slides against the wall and Kyungsoo follows him on the frigid marble of the pavement.

It's reckless, it's useless but Kyungsoo can't stop his hands from trailing paths on Taemin's skin, can't keep his mouth far from the other's and can't win against his crave nor against the honest need to be touched. Kyungsoo clenches his fist on a handful of soft linen and nearly whimpers when he takes in Taemin's eyes mirroring his exact feelings.

"When did you come back?"

"Last week," He takes a deep breath and pushes his chest against Kyungsoo's "I wanted to see you... But," Kyungsoo kisses him and smoothes his hands on the gentle curve of Taemin's waist, he grips it and pushes his hips down on him, making him feel his hardened cock pressing on his slacks. His mind stumbles, letting his decisions in the hands of instinct, to the shameless bruises left by the habit of remembering how it was like to hold him.

Taemin closes his arms around his neck and whimpers, their cheeks touch and press against each other, Kyungsoo stills and lowers his face to leave a kiss on the other's shoulder.

"Why is this happening?" Taemin tries to conceal the hurtful sob breaking his whisper, he hiccups and hugs Kyungsoo tighter, the older brings his hand in his blond hair and pulls his face against himself, Taemin relents his grip and poses his forehead on Kyungsoo's shoulder. Kyungsoo caresses his scalp and kisses his ear

"Because you left."

_The leaves start leaving their place on the branches and the wind howls through the many crevices of the villa. Kyungsoo's window has a tiny hole on the right side of the sill and the wind whistles through it keeping the room always a bit too cold for comfort._

_Taemin makes sure to tell him every time they're here, Kyungsoo says that he'll tell one of the keepers, even though his senses are always too numb to remember anything after they lie on the bed like this: playing with each other's fingers and whispering sweet nonsense. Kyungsoo grips his hand tight and kisses his lips, the bashful smiles Taemin gifts him still make his heart beat faster._

He passes his thumbs on his cheekbones and leaves a peck on his forehead. Taemin looks up at him with teary eyes. Confusion and sadness dance on the deep lines of his features in equal amount, his eyebrows crease and Kyungsoo pushes his finger on them, forcing them to relax again.

Taemin sits up, Kyungsoo moves to stand but the tight grip around his wrist doesn't let him straighten his back. He closes his hand around the hand keeping him and pulls Taemin up. He gets up lazily, slowly, with the same familiar unapologetic sensuality that's always been embedded in his body.

Kyungsoo's hands grope possessively the length of his back, from his shoulder blades down, he stifles his complaints when Taemin detaches himself from his hold to look in his eye.

"I didn't think you would have... Agreed." he says before walking to the bed and taking a seat on it

"I couldn't oppose... Not after the one I had chosen left me at the altar."

"You didn't even give a party for our engagement"

"Father said it was already bad enough that I was marrying a philanthropist, there was no need to let the fashionable side of town know about it too."

Taemin chuckles but the bitterness echoing in the low sound makes it worse than the loudest yelling. He raises his hands and cups them on Kyungsoo's cheeks.

Kyungsoo grips them with his own and shifts in the hold to leave a kiss on the younger's palm, Taemin pulls him down and kisses him deeply. He grasps Kyungsoo's hair painfully tight and the older bites his lip to make him stop, he takes the other's smaller hands out of his tresses and keeps them confined in his hold. He pushes him forcefully to lay on the plush mattress and quickly unbuttons his velvet burgundy trousers. His swollen lips disclose tightly gritted teeth meanwhile his hands push the heavy fabric down to the middle of the younger's lean thighs. Kyungsoo grasps Taemin's shoulder and makes him roll on the bed until his chest is buried in the soft sheets beneath him, with a hard grip, Kyungsoo pushes down the cotton underwear still covering the other.

"It wouldn't be like this if you hadn't left without telling me anything" he spits on his right hand and passes it on the crack of the other's ass, with the other he gets rid of the fabric confining his own erect sex. "I would have come with you" he pumps himself and gathers his precome on his fingers, he spreads it on the other's entrance with his trembling fingers, in his hot blood swims the dangerous mix of years worth of desperation and desire, "You think I wouldn't have followed you? I became obsessed, I looked everywhere. Where the hell have you been?" he slips in the first finger.

A whimper makes him look down at the figure under him. Taemin's face shifts and he glances up at him briefly, trying to hide the tears, Kyungsoo draws back and raises his hands

"I-I'm sorry."

Taemin sits up and takes off his velvet vest, he shakes his head and struggles to open the fastening keeping the expensive beige linen of the shirt together. He gets rid of it and then proceeds with taking off his shoes and the rest of his clothes. Kyungsoo stays still in front of him, looking at the skin blossoming out of the heavy red velvet, his blood boils and his head feels light.

The younger stands on his feet completely naked, he walks closer to the other and kneels on the floor in front of him

"Take me back" Kyungsoo's eyes widen and his eyebrows shoot up to his hairline, he looks unkempt, lonely, hurt. His appearance has retaken the same form of those pitiful void days, of those long weeks spent wondering what went wrong, where he did wrong and why he left.

"I have no reason to stay alive without you, please... Take me back. Take me home, Kyungsoo, please." Kyungsoo pulls him up, the fragile figure shakes with sobs and he throws himself on Kyungsoo's chest. The older can't do anything but hold him close and help him stand, Taemin's hands grip the fabric of his shirt and start working to take it off, he gets Kyungsoo naked and makes him move to the bed.

They swirl around each other and mingle as if not a single day had passed since they have last been together. Their hands grab, their mouth taste and their skin burns hot against each other.

Taemin whispers his love

_Kyungsoo whispers back and leaves a kiss on his lips._

_"We should go to Japan, my uncle says there are the most beautiful gardens he has ever seen, we should take the next ship sailing."_

_Kyungsoo laughs at the excited blabber "I can't leave now that the factory has finally taken off, what will I say to my father?"_

_"Then let's run away," Taemin pushes his back against Kyungsoo's chest and takes his arms to make him hug him "Let's go" Kyungsoo laughs again and tightens the hold, he poses his forehead on Taemin's nape and closes his eyes before breathing deeply the young daintiness of his scent._

Kyungsoo's movements are deep and slow, sensually careful. The roll of his hips makes Taemin cry out for more and makes his hands press harshly on his lover's skin. Kyungsoo touches his forehead and dries the drops of perspiration damping the soft light hair. He says to himself that he has never had the pleasure to hold anything more beautiful, anything he loves so dearly.

The peak of their pleasure leaves Taemin breathless and his limbs weak, Kyungsoo pushes some air back in his lungs with loud pants and deep breaths, he takes Taemin's hands and kisses each finger, he leaves a mark on each wrist and tries to give himself a reason to believe that he has still some sort of ownership on him. He stops and looks at the fond smile stretching the plush lips of the other. He has never expected him to be something he is not, he never expected him to sit around and do nothing, but he used to hope he would have. The reason why he left everything behind, why he left him without a word, is extremely clear and Kyungsoo feels himself sink deep in shame once again at the memory of how he believed he had to tame such an earnest and pure soul with force. He sees a deep calm take over the other's lively eyes and can't believe how much he has missed seeing his love fall asleep. His right hand caresses and plays with the soft locks of gold, a smile pushes its way through his composed features.

"I will never leave again, love. I promise."

_All that's left of him, it's his rich wardrobe, his leather shoes and a letter._

_Kyungsoo can't find his beige linen shirt anywhere._

_The letter sounds like a goodbye, but he asks him to wait, for what he doesn't know._

_Kyungsoo takes his coat, he puts on his black top hat and leaves for the city. He moves the green velvet curtain of the carriage window to look out at the million shades of yellow and brown falling from the soulless branches of the trees, as they shake and tremble in the cold November wind._

_He swallows his dread and raises his voice to ask the coachman to make the horse go faster._


End file.
